The invention relates to an exhaust-gas conduction component that is effective as a vibration-decoupling element.
From DE 196 04 367 A1 it is known to use an exhaust-gas conduction component that is isolated by an air gap for decoupling vibration in a motor-vehicle exhaust-gas system, wherein, for this exhaust-gas conduction component, the outer pipe has a corrugated pipe section. Through the construction with an inner pipe extending coaxial to the outer pipe, heat losses are kept low, which improves the cold-start behavior of a downstream catalytic converter.
The service life represents one problem in such components. At contact points between the inner pipe and outer pipe or between the decoupling element and connected exhaust-gas conduction pars or components, fatigue fractures or other undesired wear phenomena can appear.